Sick Inside
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: Tagiru kissed Davis who's in love with Kari now he feels sick inside. One-sided Tagiru/Davis and Takato/Takuya(Sorta)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was listening to the song "Sick Inside" by Hope Partlow while trying to come up with a plot for this one-shot when it hit me be warned it doesn't have a happy ending. One-sided Tagiru/David and Takuya/Takato. I recommend listening to the song while reading.**

* * *

_Sick Inside_

_Tagiru and Davis were walking near the ocean that seemed to glow and gleam in the moonlight. Davis was talking about something while Tagiru was hardly paying any attention. The hazel eyed goggle head nearly jumped out of his skin when he found his own hazel eyes facing brown eyes not being able to control himself Tagiru kissed Davis. The realization of what he was doing hit the hazel eyed goggle head the moment their lips touched. His hazel eyes widened before he ran off leaving a shocked Davis behind._

Tagiru ran tears streaming down his face as he remembered what he'd done. The scene replayed in his head he knew that Davis was in love with Kari, but he couldn't help himself. The tears sped down his face at an alarming rate. His hear clenched a feeling entering the pit of his soul the whole ordeal made him want to cry even more. He wished he'd had more self control but at the time it felt so right.

He admitted that he knew it was wrong. He knew he should have put on more of a fight. During his train of thought the hazel eyed goggle head had ended up at his home he opened the door and fell on top of his bed pain welling up inside of him he curled up completely upset. Unaware that Takato was having the same problem.

* * *

**Ashfur: *Gaping at me* I can't believe you did that!**

**Me: *Crying* Me neither if people ask for a squeal though I'll make one.**

**Ashfall: If you were going to cry why did you write it that way?  
**

**Ashna: *Crying* Poor Tagiru and Takato.**

**Me: It's up to you guys if you want a squeal leave it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the second part of Sick Inside! Hope you guys enjoy. This is based off the song so "In Love With Two" I recommend listening to it while reading. This is taken out of both Davis and Takuya's POV.**

* * *

_So In Love With Two_

Davis was in a massive battle with his feelings. At first he was certain he had feelings for Kari, but when he met Tagiru he felt nervous and had to fight back stutters. When he met Kari however he didn't feel anything of the sort. However when Tagiru had kissed him it felt amazing. Now the mahogany haired goggle head was searching for the hazel eyed goggle bearer.

The brown eyed goggle head bit back a sigh of annoyance all of this was getting to him. In a few minutes however the mahogany haired boy sighed in relief realizing he'd reached the hazel eyed goggle heads house. The brown eyed goggle head knocked on the door almost hesitantly. There was a soft pounding of footsteps before the door was opened carefully.

"H-hi?" Tagiru's voice sounded confused and a more than a little worried.

"Tagiru we need to talk," Davis said noting that Tagiru seemed a little worried.

"O-okay," Tagiru stuttered.

Tagiru opened the door a little more to allow Davis into the house. The two took a seat on one of the couches. Tagiru nearly jumped out of his seat when lips hit his in a small yet passionate kiss and the was when Davis decided that Tagiru was his one and only love.

Takuya was more then a little confused first Takato kisses him and then he runs off. The brown haired goggle head was already having a major battle with his feelings, but now it seemed like that battle was getting even more complicated. Takuya of course ran after the other. Takuya let out a gasp when he fell on top of something or rather someone.

Takuya got to his feet and helped the boy on his feet.

"Takato are you okay?" Takuya asked.

The other boy nodded trying to find a route of escape. He stopped however when lips met his. Takuya's raging storm of feelings was stopped at that moment.

* * *

**That's it I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
